Pokemon Highschool
by destinyflareon
Summary: Your favorite characters of pokemon are going to high school contest, oldrival, poke, ikiar, iris x trip, and my own destiny and rafe
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY DESTINY HERE WITH A NEW FANFIC**

* * *

****Drew, Ash, Trip, Paul, Gary, and Rafe walked over to the giant oak tree in front of their school where they spotted May, Misty, Iris, Dawn, and Leaf already sitting there waiting for them. Once all the boys sat down the girls started a conversation about the new girl and the battle teacher that is starting tomorrow.

"I heard the new girl is a great battler," Misty said.

"Well I heard that she from the Kanto or Jonto region," said Iris.

"She is supposed to arrive in Cynthia's car tomorrow," said Dawn.

"Enough about the new girl lets talk about the battle teacher," Rafe said getting annoyed about them talking about the new girl.

"All I know is that he is strict and tough," Gary said.

"Same here," everyone said.

"Well we are just going to have to wait for tomorrow to find out," said Trip.

* * *

**At The Battle Pyramid**

"I can not believe Brandon got a a job as a teacher at this dumb school and Cynthia runs it," Destiny said very angry.

"But the worst part about it is that he is making me go as a student. I mean seriously I am the champion of Kanto and Jonto I should not be going to school," she yelled across her room.

"Brandon knows I don't fit in with normal people,"she said.

"For heavens sake I can transform it any pokemon I choose even legendaries," she said.

"Everybody in the whole world knows that,". "I just hope I don't draw to much attention to myself," She yelled.

* * *

**The next day (Destiny's point of view)**

I was sitting in the back of Cynthia's car with Brandon and of corse Cynthia we drove into the schools car pool lane. Everybody was looking at Cynthia's car trying to see who was in there.

"Does everybody know I'm here or something?" I asked Cynthia.

"No but they do know that the new teacher and the new student are driving with me here," She said as the car came to a stop. I let out flareon for protection just in case people crowded me as Cynthia got then Brandon got out and then flareon and I got out.

It seemed the world just stopped as I got out of the car and follow Cynthia and Brandon to her office. Everybody's eyes just kept following me where ever I went of corse I was used to people starring at me when I was battling someone but this was different. I heard people ask if that was Brandon of the battle pyramid or if I was the champion of Kanto and Jonto. I was very relieved once I got to Cynthia's office.

Once inside Cynthia's office the bell rung through the whole school to signal it was time for their first period to start.

Cynthia then called one of the teachers to send May Maple up to her office

All I could think of was this is going to be a very awkward first day


	2. Chapter 2

**DESTINY IS BACK WITH CHAPTER TWO **

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

**Cynthia's Office**

**May's POV **

"May Maple Miss Cynthia wants to see you up at her office right now," Professor Oak said.

I got out of my seat thinking if it has anything to do with the new girl. I arrived at Cynthia's office to see the champion of Kanto and Jonto starring at me. My eyes opened widely at her then she said

"Hi I am Destiny and you are,"

"I'm May," I said as calmly as i could

"Well Cynthia just went to show Brandon around the school so would you like to show me where pokemon history is with Professor Oak,"she asked with a smile on her face.

I smiled "I am actually in that class right now. Here can i see your scheduler," I asked her and she past it to me

"We have the same classes except you have battling and i have coordinating," i said

"Well lets get going don't want to keep Professor Oak waiting too long," She said as we made our way to Professor Oak's class.

"I just have one question i would like to ask," I said hoping she didn't get mad.

"Okay ask away," She said

"Is it true you can transform into any pokemon in the world including legendaries," I said

She started to laugh "Yes May I can transform into any pokemon I want including legendaries," she replied once we got to Professor Oaks door.

I walked in first and Destiny walked in behind me.

All the boys fainted including paul.

The girls started laughing their heads off including Destiny.

"I've been to so many places but not once has every boy fainted because me," She said and went back to laughing.

Once the girls stopped laughing Professor Oak said "Well since Destiny here has made all the boys faint why don't you talk the rest of the time and Destiny you can sit by May," as he started to read a book.

I walked over to my seat and Destiny took the seat next to me then Dawn, Iris, Leaf, and Misty came over and introduced themselves to Destiny and started talking about the boys fainting.

"I never thought Paul would faint because of a girl," Dawn said.

"Don't forget he idolizes Destiny," Iris said

"Wait he idolizes me," Destiny said shocked.

"YEP!" we all screamed.

When the boys finally started to wake we had ten more minutes in class so us girls went over to the boys who were still a little light headed from fainting. We all just laughed when we saw the boys start starring at Destiny.

"Is there a problem?" she asked

"Nnnnoooooo," hey all stuttered. Destiny just laughed.

"Hey do you girls wanna sleep over at my house tonight and we can go shopping in the morning," Dawn asked the girls nodded in return.

The boys smirked. They know what there doing tonight

* * *

**After school with the boys **

Ok here is the plan. We sneak into Dawn's house while there asleep and ...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER **

**DESTINY OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON **

* * *

**Dawn's House **

The girls soon arrived at Dawn's house after Destiny explained why they didn't have battle class until Monday.

Once they got inside they grabbed all the soda, candy, movies, pillows, and blankets and put their lounge wear on that they carried in there bags.

May turned the radio on and Leaf started a conversation about who hey liked.

"Iris I totally saw Trip looking at you today." Misty said

"Well ash was trying to have a romantic conversation with you," Iris said.

"Well why don't we change the topic to something else like Rafe and ... Destiny," Dawn said smiling.

"Yeah you guys would make such a cute couple," May said.

"So would you and Drew," Destiny saids making a heart with her hands.

"Hey guys it is 11:00 at night lets go to bed," they all agreed and fell asleep without knowing they were going to be woken very soon.

* * *

**WITH THE GUYS**

The guys were sneaking into the girls house around 11:30

Once they got where the girls were sleeping and Gary took out an air horn and blew it which got each of the girls up and off the floor like they were under attack.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," they all screamed.

"Your up now lets play truth or dare i will go first," Gary said.

"In your dreams Oak the only thing I am doing is going back to bed," Iris said.

"Yeah I am with Iris on this one I am going back to bed," Leaf said.

"No your not," As Gary used the air horn which made Iris and Leaf very mad.

"So why don't you little ladies come over here and sit on our laps," Gary said with a smirk on his face.

The girls just moved to the other side of the room.

"Lets just get this over with," May said.

"Ok, Leaf truth or dare," Gary said hoping she picked dare.

"Truth," She said instantly.

"What was your favorite thing that happened today?" He asked.

"Destiny arriving," She said.

* * *

Destiny POV

I honestly hate truth or dare and i could tell Iris did too, so i quickly got out my phone and texted her

_do u wanna have a battle outside- d_

She replied instantly

_of course-I_

We sneak out of Dawn's room and head to her back yard

Iris- Hey i want to train axew up so can you go easy on me

Destiny- I wanted to train vulpix up too but she is too high for axew so you can battle ME

Iris- really i get to battle a champion

Destiny- yes know lets get this battle started

We each took our sides on the field and Iris released axew. I transformed in and Iris squealed and we started our battle. In the end I won and Iris lost.

So we headed back into dawn's house when Dawn yelled

THAT WAS SO AWSOME CAN YOU DO IT AGAIN!

Destiny-ahhhhh and do what

May- the whole transforming thing

Leaf- yeah please

Destiny- I will if you tell me where the guys are

Leaf- they fainted again

destiny- so what pokemon?

may- skitty!

I transformed into skitty

iris- dragonair

I transformed it dragonair

That is how we spent the rest of the night little did we know...


End file.
